Map 1213 (episode)
Map 1213 is the 27th episode of the television series Prison Break and is the 05th episode of its 2nd Season. It was written by Karyn Usher and directed by Peter O'Fallon. The episode first aired on September 18, 2006. Plot David Apolskis At a motel in Mack, Colorado, 10 miles from the Colorado/Utah Border, Debra Jean and Tweener are in bed as they talk about their future. The song playing on the radio is Under the Milky Way by The Church. A police officer knocks on their door. Tweener becomes nervous as Debra Jean answers the door. Holding out a Fox River photo of Tweener, the police officer asks if she has seen Tweener, to which she denies. After she closes the door, Debra Jean tells Tweener that she is going to leave her car keys on the table by the door, Tweener sadly tells her that he wished they had met under different circumstances. Tweener makes his way to Utah at the same time as T-Bag, who suggests that they collaborate with each other. Michael and Lincoln Driving along Highway 150 towards Salt Lake City, Utah, Michael and Lincoln find out via a radio report that the Fox River Eight has become the Fox River Seven after the death of John Abruzzi. Lincoln suggests that they could keep driving to Arizona to pick up L. J. and head immediately to Panama. Michael becomes agitated as he reminds Lincoln that they need Westmoreland's money before they can do anything. Michael and Lincoln head to a municipal building in Utah. They locate books of old maps which contain all the details of the area including topography. However, upon finding the index entry of "Karl Kokosing", who was referred to as "Double-K" (and whose Double-K Ranch Westmoreland had hid the money in), the page which they needed, Map 1213, was already ripped out. As they leave the building, Lincoln sees T-Bag walking outside the building. They capture T-Bag and force him to reveal where the map is. T-Bag tells them that he has already teamed up with Tweener, and that Tweener is the one with the map. Michael and Lincoln lock T-Bag in the trunk of their car before they proceed to find Tweener. In the meantime, Tweener attempts to purchase a shovel in a hardware store but the clerk recognizes him and beats him with a baseball bat. However, as he pulls Tweener into the back room, Michael and Lincoln intervene. After being rescued, Tweener tells them that T-Bag has the map. They go back to the car to find that T-Bag has memorized the map and eaten it. T-Bag agrees to take Michael and Lincoln to the Ranch in exchange for a fair cut. When they arrive at the designated location, they did not find the silo which Westmoreland mentioned but a subdivision. Alexander Mahone At the Federal Bureau of Investigation field office in Chicago, Agent Mahone is told by Agent Lang that a man matching T-Bag's description is heading west on Route 180. However, he is displeased that none of the agents has information on Michael, apart from the technician who has recovered sixty percent of the data from Michael's hard drive; most of them were documents on D. B. Cooper. Mahone struggles to map out the movements of the fugitives as well as examining the information scrounged from Michael's hard drive - including numerous documents on D. B. Cooper - but he runs out of Midazolam, and as a result becomes agitated and shaky. He receives a call from someone and meets them out the front of the building. This someone turns out to be an informant Mahone had been using to find information on Oscar Shales and also to give Mahone a refill on his pills. Upon taking the pills Mahone almost immediately realizes (from Michael's data and his own imagination) that Charles Westmoreland was in fact D. B. Cooper. Since most of the fugitives have been heading in the direction of Utah, Mahone reasons that somewhere in Salt Lake City is where Westmoreland most likely hid the money he extorted. Later, Mahone is again staring into his birdbath, just before leaving for his flight to Utah. Benjamin Franklin Travelling on a train across Green River, Wyoming, C-Note also heads to Utah and attempts to use a ticket stub as his ticket. With his neighbor's permission, C-Note uses her notebook computer to go to the United States Army Signal Corps website to search for "K K Ranch". As he writes down the coordinates provided by the website (43° 46' 45.9" N 111° 38' 35.5 W), the conductor arrives to tell him that his ticket is invalid and that he will be escorted off the train by police officers at the next station. C-Note escapes by jumping off the train into a river, and makes his way from Preston, Idaho to Utah on foot to find the money. While passing through Cache County, Utah, C-Note attempts to refresh himself with a garden hose in someone's front yard. When the owner intervenes, C-Note asks her how much for her RV. She replies $40,000.00. C-Note says that he will be back "in a couple of days" with cash. Fernando Sucre 100 miles from Las Vegas, Nevada, Sucre telephones various chapels in Vegas in order to discover where Maricruz and Hector are getting married. After finding the correct chapel, Sucre immediately goes there and meets Maricruz's sister, Theresa, who tells him that Maricruz is taking photographs with her parents and that he must wait. Hector comes in and tells Sucre that Maricruz will be with them shortly. Sucre angrily tells Hector that he will not be raising his and Maricruz's child. When he hears the police siren, Sucre realizes that Hector had betrayed him once again and knocks him out in one punch. Seeing Theresa outside the room, Sucre asks if she had told Maricruz he was here. When she nods, he pulls his crucifix necklace off his neck and places it in Theresa's hand before riding away. He is last seen filling up his motorcycle in Mesquite, Nevada, close to the Utah border. Paul Kellerman Agent Kellerman is met in Chicago by Agent Kim, who is checking on Kellerman's status. Kim questions Kellerman's decision to go after Sara Tancredi and insists that he will be reporting to President Caroline Reynolds directly. Sara Tancredi Sara looks through her mail as she prepares to leave her apartment for her daily NA meeting. She notices a handwritten envelope and rips it open. Inside is an origami swan with a series of number written inside one of its wings. After the NA meeting, Kellerman invites Sara to have dinner with him (after telling her that his partner Daniel has been out of town on a business trip). Sara calls her father, Governor Tancredi during his meeting with his advisors, who are telling him to distance himself from his daughter. He later arrives when "Lance" and Sara are having dinner. Governor Tancredi and Sara proceed to go to her kitchen to talk. Sara apologizes to him and tries to explain why she helped Michael to escape. She continues to tell her father about Lincoln's innocence and how some of those people who are involved with the case are now dead. As they talk, Kellerman finds the origami swan and copies down the number, which turns out to be a phone number that has been disconnected for seventeen years. Governor Tancredi examines Lincoln's case file as his advisor comes in to remind him of his flight to Washington D.C.. Tancredi's advisor cautions him about Lincoln's case and tells him about Nick Savrinn's death and Veronica Donovan's "disappearance". He further suggests that he should stop asking questions if he wants to become the Vice President. Tancredi throws the file onto the table as he leaves. Trivia * When C Note jumps from the train into the river theres a shot that explicitly shows his face. You can very clearly see that it's not Rockmond Dunbar, giving a rare, easy to see faceshot of his stunt double. * Map 1213 refers to the map that several of the main characters are trying to recover. *Regarding the casting of this episode, Marshall Allman (who plays L. J. Burrows) and Wade Williams (who plays Brad Bellick) do not appear in this episode, making Wentworth Miller and Dominic Purcell the only remaining actors to appear in every episode. External links